My Little Pony: Demon's Eye
by dragonfang33
Summary: War has come to Ponyland, when a mysterious artifact is discovered to be hidden somewhere in Ponyland, a bloody thousand year civil war spills over, and in the war between the Third Imperium and the Black Cobra there are no such things as neutrals


My Little Pony: Demon's Eye

BY Dragonfang33 and Zenaku10

Chapter I  
Journey to Ponyland

"_March 3 TI3000, calling themselves the Republic of Venom, the Dark Worlds of the Northwestern quadrant of the Imperial Galaxy, and their supporters launched a War of Independence against the Third Imperium. Striking hard and fast the rebels succeeded in whipping out the bulk of the Imperial Fleet._

_With the destruction of its fleets the Imperium could only watch as the Black Cobra hordes swept into Imperial controlled territory, conquering one system after another, the Imperial Military, badly battered by a rash of humiliating defeats and defection, could do nothing to repel the enemy, as a full scale civil war erupted across the entire Imperial Galaxy._

_It had been 900 years since the war began, and the war was in a bloody stalemate, but things were beginning to change. The Imperial forces counterattack on Earth VII, Operation: Lancer was a total success. All across the battle scared Galaxy, the military balance was swinging heavily to the Imperial Forces' side, as all across the Galaxy, one counter attack after another was been successfully launched."_

From a History of the Great War, Volume XVI: The Ponyland Campaign

Location: A small farm near Omaha Nebraska, Earth I

The Farm was picturesque, consisting of a blue stable, white picket fences, and a white farm house, with a blue singled roof. Surrounded by rolling fields and an Eternal Rainbow, that concealed a Spirit Gate connecting Earth I to another world.

But to the group of soldiers that had gathered at the base of the Rainbow, the beauty of the farm was the least of there worries. The uniforms the troopers wore were dark gray, with a cobra head and raised fist insignia on their sleeves. Their helmets were similar to those used by the German Army in the "Second World War." Tied around their waists was a thin belt that contained pouches that held ammunition, in the form of Quartz like crystals, which every so often changed color, for their rifles. Along with a side arm and a Katana. The lower part of their faces were covered by an armored face plate. Over the top of their uniforms they wore dark gray armor, which almost seemed to blend into the rest of their uniforms. These were members of the Black Cobra's 23rd Infantry Unit.

The sounds of gunfire broke the peaceful silence of the farm, gazing over the horizon the troopers saw one of their comrades racing toward the Rainbow followed closely by a group of 20 soldiers, each one dressed in a uniform identical to theirs, only black, and it was clear to the Black Cobras that these men chasing their comrade were Imperials.

The troopers on the hill took up firing positions, and began providing their fleeing comrade with covering fire, which the Imperials promptly returned.

Each time a rifle was fired a bright yellow cylinder emerged, encased with in was part of an Unstable Power Crystal.

One of the Imperial troopers soon found out what the yellow cylinder was, Kinetic energy.

The Kinetic Energy blast struck the Imperial soldier in the center of his chest, punching through the invisible shield that had served to protect him for the three years he had been in the Imperial Army. Then the Unstable Power Crystal detonated, blowing a hole into the soldier's J class Power Armor, and shredding his heart with the fragments of the shard. Two more Imperial troopers and one of the Black Cobra troopers suffered a similar fate, their blood and lifeless bodies forming a pool on the ground.

As the enemies exchanged fire, one of the Imperials managed to hit the fleeing Black Cobra trooper in the leg.

Seeing his comrade fall, one of the rebels leapt up and raced to the fallen soldier's aid.

"No," the wounded Dark Elf said, pushing his would be rescuer away, "Leave me, but the Imps must never capture this." He pulled out a battered scroll, and handed it to the Human trooper, "Go Lord X1 expects it." Not wanting to argue, the trooper took the scroll, and raced back to his two remaining comrades.

"Let's go," he shouted, "through the Spirit Gate." The Black Cobras broke off the engagement and raced toward the Rainbow, vanishing into it as soon as they touched it.

The wounded Dark Elf smiled, as he clenched his sidearm. As the Imperial troopers began approaching, he fired two bolts, both of which lacked the energy to punch through a Spirit Shield, and were deflected.

Before he could turn the weapon on himself, the pistol was kicked from his hand, by an Imperial warrior, who was different from the other in the fact that his armor covered every part of his body, and he wore a flowing black cape, as well as a pair of dark glasses.

The rebel held his up his hands, recognizing the uniform of the Imperial, as that of none other then the Emperor himself.

"So the rumors are true," the rebel said, as two Imperial troopers helped him up, "the Half-Breed Emperor himself has been commanding the Imp forces for the entire stalemate."

"Watch your mouth snake," Emperor Hunter said, as he removed his helmet. Though Jake Hunter was far older then the entire army put together he didn't look a day over 25, his hair was as dark as it was on his graduation day. His dark glasses concealed his Dunpel green eyes, from the sun, they also his a disfiguring scar the Emperor had received while fighting a Dragon when he was younger, and the eye patch that covered the hole where his right eye had once been, before the same Dragon had gouged it out.

"I'm only going to ask once," Jake said, "where were your friends going?"

"I don't have to say anything except my name, service number, and rank." The Dark Elf replied

"If you cooperate with us," Hunter said, "I'll see to it that your stay in the POW camps is too your liking," he grabbed the Dark Elf's dog tags, "Lt. Darkheart." The rebel Elf thought the Emperor's offer through, and then began talking.

"The Lycain System," Hunter suddenly held his sword under the Dark Elf's neck, in an effort to get more information.

"WHAT PLANET?" Hunter shouted.

"Ponyland," the rebel replied, "third planet in the system, that's all I know." Hunter lowered his sword, and motioned for the troopers holding the prisoner to take him away.

"Elcar," Jake shouted, "Select two of the best men here, we're going after them."

"Now wait a second," a man, dress in blue said, pushing his way through the soldiers, "why would tin hand be in the Lycain System, I mean everyone knows that system's a neutral zone on account of it being a Capellian Prison System, and besides we barely have the man power to hold the lines as is."

"Then it's obvious that X1 has found a terrestrial planet among the Crystalline ones." Jake replied, "Now pick two men and let's go." Elcar removed his helmet, his long black hair and piercing red eyes meeting Jake's cold face.

"As you wish," Elcar replied, "Highness, but I still think we're embarking on another wild goose chase." Elcar selected an Elven sniper, and a Human rifleman, and ordered the rest to secure and protect the farm.

As the Imperial army took up positions, the group approached the Rainbow, and in a flash vanished.

Stay tuned for Chapter II: The Strike of the Black Cobra


End file.
